This invention relates to power converters, and in particular, power converter systems with a plurality of regulated output voltages. The power converter system may also accept power from multiple voltage sources. A power system for a server rack in a data-center is an example.
The high frequency square-wave power distribution system has its genesis in a prior art dc-dc converter as shown in FIG. 1. Usually, the output voltage is defined by the input voltage and the transformer turns-ratio and is not adjustable. To provide a regulated output, a post-regulation circuit may be added as shown in FIG. 2. Alternatively, a pre-regulator may be added.
A power supply topology known as a “dual active bridge” sometimes is used to regulate voltage through a transformer with sufficient leakage inductance or with added inductance.